Middle School days! Everything is changin
by kuroi-rose19-10tsuki
Summary: I really dont want to go, but I really have to. Thank you dad." Pleas read and comment
1. Chapter 1

**Me:** Hi everyone! This is my first story…woo ^_^ In this story most of the guardians are already in their first year in middle school, yeah I said most because unfortunately Yaya won't be able to participate due her age…

**Yaya:** What!?! No Yaya in this story? No fair!! TT_TT

**Me:** o_o¨ don't worry Yaya-chan if you want you can help me make every chapter introduction! ^_^.

**Yaya:** (stops crying) really? Thank you so much Ma-chi

**Me:** Sure, I don't own any Shugo Chara character… That was all now lets start!!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hi! My name is Sakura Naomi, I'm 13 years old, and I have long & straight dark brown hair, dark green eyes, light skin color, I'm not fat but I'm not a stick, my height: 1.68 .

My dad was promoted as a chief editor and he was transferred, so my mom and I had to move to a place near his new office. I was going to be in a new middle school, Seiyou Middle School to be precise. It was already dark and I had a lot to unpack. I had to hurry because tomorrow was my first day at school, that unknown place full of strangers… I finally finished unpacking and started to get my school things ready. My mom knocked my door…

(Knock-knock)

-Come in_._

-Hi honey, just came to give you your new uniform! Isn't it pretty?

-Yes…_Although I'll make some arranges for making it more suitable for me…_ I thought.

-Well goodnight honey, sweet dreams.

-You too mom…

The next morning I got up washed my face and put on my uniform. I added some cool pins in the bottom of the jacket, put on some long tight socks with black ribbons at the top of them. I didn't wanted to use the tie, but it was obligatory…but I won't tight it up and my favorite black rose hair pin. When I was ready I came down stairs for some breakfast, then I brushed my teeth, I was grabbing my backpack when a light was shot right into my eyes…

-Mom!

-I'm sorry honey it's just that you look so pretty in your new uniform…

-Ok mom got to go now…

-Want a ride to school?

-No thank you, I like walking… The last thing I wanted was to draw the attention; I'm too clumsy when I'm in the spotlight…

When I got there I was too nervous so I decided to put on my cool, expressionless face. I started walking through the gate and noticed that a lot of students were staring at me and started gossiping. I could only think one thing _what the hell?! Do I have monkeys on my face or what! _I was really annoyed and nervous at the same time; thank God I didn't tripped and fell. But I kept my façade and didn't make any expression.

I ignored them and went to the principals' office; the secretary gave me a class schedule and a map. I started searching for "7th grade A" luckily I found it pretty quick but the classes were already started. I stood in front of the door, gathered all my courage and knocked shyly the door.

(Knock-knock-knock) The teacher opened the door.

-Oh! You must be the new student…I nodded still with my expressionless face.

-Class, this is our new student Sakura Naomi.

- Nice to meet you._ Ok now it's time for you to smile, come on smile!_ I thought; nothing happened.

There was a deep silence; I guess they were surprised… The teacher spoke.

-Well let's see where you can seat…Hmm Oh! There's a spot, you can seat there.

-Thank you… I said with a cold small voice. I walked through the class room and heard some whispering, I didn't pay attention, the only thing I could thought was:_ Thank God I'm next to the window…_

When I sat down the class started, it was too boring so I started watching through the window, I was pretty good at classes so I didn't had to worry, if the teacher asked me something I would probably answer it correctly... Finally the bell rang for lunch time. I was about to get up and rush out of the class when suddenly I was surrounded by a bunch of kids, all of them asking things, I felt suffocated.

-Hey, what's your favorite color? A girl asked.

-Black and Purple. I said with a cold face and voice.

-Where does your father work? Do you have brothers or sisters? How old are you? Do you like animals? What's your favorite band?

I started to feel dizzy, too much attention and too many questions! In top of that I could hear some people saying: "Wow she's so pretty", "How cool" or "Her coldness just makes her more interesting and cute". I was frustrated, my "coldness" wasn't supposed to make people like me! It was meant for making people stay away from me.

I felt I was about to scream when I heard some one said:

-Ok guys, give her a rest.

The crowd dispersed and disappeared. I turned around and saw a boy with long blue hair and deep blue eyes and was wearing some sort of cape, at first I thought he was a she but then I saw the rest of his uniform.

-Thank you… Was all I was able to say.

He stared at my face and blushed a little. Then he said:

-Welcome to Seiyo Academy, I'm Nagihiko, nice to meet you.

I felt my façade were off for 3 seconds, my cheeks burned. I blushed. He was kind and he had a nice face. You can say he was good looking.

-Thank you…I said again. - Do you know where the cafeteria…is? Ok that wasn't the best question I could make but what could I do? I was starting to get really hungry. He chuckled.

-Yes, I'll show you.

-T…Thank you.

We walked in silence through the hall way._ What are you doing Naomi! Talk! Say something!_ I stayed silent. I saw his face he had a weird expression, a combination between stiff and bored. We arrived to the cafeteria.

-Here you are.

-Thank you…

-Your welcome.

He turned around and walked away fast. _Great! The only person that was really nice to you and you somehow pushed him away…Standing ovation for you Naomi! You did it again…_ for some reason I felt bad. Went to buy some food, a girl from my class called out for me to seat with her, I nodded and went.

I just finished eating when the bell rang. We stood up and went back to class. The boring classes started again and again I spaced out while looking through the window. The bell rang again; it was finally time to go home. A weird and loud girl came to talk to me; I didn't want to talk to her or anyone I just wanted to go to a peace and quiet place. The girl said "Hi, I'm Yamabuki Saya, and since you're very popular you'll have the chance to become one of my followers". _ Huh? Man this girl is annoying._I stood silent and tried to ignore her. I guess she got mad because she suddenly grabbed my arm and said "Hey! I'm talking to you." She held my arm so hard that it hurt, but for some reason I could take of my expressionless mask and yell at her one thing or two. I tried to shake off her hand but it was useless she was pretty strong. Suddenly a girl with pink hair interrupts. "Yamabuki-san let her go unless you want to be in real serious trouble." She glared at her. "Humph…your right she's just not worth it" she told her. Then she looked at me and said "I take back the offer" she grinned " your not a Saya follower material, because to be a Saya follower you have to learn how to fight your own fights and besides it will be too boring to hang out with a freaking manikin." The minute she said that I felt horrible, mostly because I knew she was right, but that wasn't who I really was… I felt how my eyes were starting to get moist. I couldn't let them see me cry so I ran, ran as fast as I could, dropping tears all the way home…

I ran inside my house and went directly to my room. In the middle of my race I heard my mom said "Welcome" with a confused and shocked voice. I shut my door and locked it. I heard my mom outside my door "Naomi what's wrong?" "Open up". Don't get me wrong I love my mother and she had always been my best friend, but I just wasn't in the mood to explain things and besides there were some things I couldn't talk about "Mom I'm sorry I need some time alone." I heard her voice dropped as she said "Ok".

I laid in my bed while tears rolled down my cheek. I stared at the sky through my window; I could see the stars clearly. _I wish I would be more confident & strong, sweet &affectionate, energetic & fun. I wish I could be myself…_ After saying these things in my mind I fell asleep.

The next morning woke up "_Ughh School…"_ I thought. My mom knocked my door.

-Naomi, are you awake?

-Yes mom…

-Do you want some breakfast honey? I could hear her worried voice.

-Yes mom! Thank you!

-Ok

I was about to get up when I felt a bump in my knee, Huh? I discovered my knee "What the hell!?!" I yelled..._W…What is this!?! _I was in shock; there were 3 different colored eggs in my bed. _D…did I lay e…eggs?! I must be going crazy! That's impossible._

_

* * *

_**Me:**Well I guess that is all for now!! Read the next chapter!! It is going to be full of surprises...

**Yaya: **Don't forget to review!! And If you want Yaya to be included say I!! ^_^

**Me: **Hmmm... yeah that's not going to happen...¬¬¨

**Yaya: **Mooo your soo mean M.A-chi!! TT_TT

**Me: **Maybe I should add a scene where a girl baby alike throws herself to the river...*Bad aura coming out*

**Yaya: O_O** Yaya too young to commit suicide!!! No0o0o0 *Runs through the door* *Leavs*

**Me: **Heheheh always works!! ^_*


	2. Chapter 2

**Yaya:** Weiver ot rebmemer ^_^ … retteb gnitteg si yrost siht! Enoyreve ih…? What is this supposed to mean Ma-chi?

**Me: **Huh? Let me see…hmmm… ¬¬ Yaya how many times do I have to explain it to you! Here we read from left to right, I already told you a thousand times!!!

**Yaya: **I…I'm sorry TT_TT

**Me: **-_- just do it again…and try to remember it next time…

**Yaya:** Roger!! Hi every one! This story is getting better… ^_^ remember to review!

**Me:** _-_-¨I should have hired Pepe instead of Yaya, What was I thinking! I wonder if she's still available?_

**Yaya: **What are you thinking Ma-chi?? O_o

Me: Nothing…*-* _where did I put her number??_

_

* * *

  
_

**Chapter 2**

_Why are there 3 eggs in my bed!! Unless I have…No! That is impossible! I must be dreaming! _(Pinched her arm) Ooouuchh! _Well I guess not…_ Suddenly I heard my mom at the other side of the door.

-Naomi what's wrong? _Crap! What do I do now!?!_

-Everything's fine mom I just saw a really big…fly… _Nice improvisation you idiot!_ I thought.

-A big fly?

-Yeah b

ut it already flew away…

-Ok…

I was very confused, I didn't know what to do or think. I was still submerged in my own thoughts full of panic until I heard my mom say "Hurry up or you'll be late for school". _Shit! School I totally forgot! I have to get ready…_With that thought I jumped out of the bed and started to get ready, I was so busy trying to hurry up that I forgot about the eggs for a moment, it was until I finished when I remember and started panicking again…

_What to do…Maybe I should leave them here until I come back…No…my mom could find them and knowing her she might interrogate me later…What do I do? _I was in the middle of my thoughts when I heard my mom again.

-Naomi! You're going to be late for school; if you don't come down on this instant I'll go myself and drag you out of there. When I heard that I immediately took the eggs and putted them in my school bag. I ran through the stairs and kissed my mother…goodbye mom! I said.

I was walking to school and started thinking._ What do I do now? What are those things, they look like eggs but It's impossible to a human lay eggs…_I took out the eggs and watched them thoroughly. One was dark purple with a half moon drawing in the middle, the other one was pink with turquoise flowers and the last one was apple green with a leaf drawing at the center._ These aren't normal eggs._ I thought. _What if they hatch? Well the only thing I can do now is wait and see what happens…_I putted my eggs again in my bag when I noticed I was already reaching the school gates.

I saw Nagihiko walking with the pink haired girl from the last time towards the class…but then was shocked as I saw 5 things floating around them._ What are those things!? A…are they gho…ghosts? And more important…Why I'm I the only one who seems to notice them! _I then noticed the things came near to them and talked them._ Hold on a second…Are they talking to those things?! What is this all about!_ Suddenly Nagihiko and the girl turned around with a weird expression on their faces. My usual façade came off and I demonstrated a very scared expression. I was afraid so I started running. I heard someone scream my name but I wouldn't turn around, I was too scared.

When I stopped running I realized I was in the elementary forest, I didn't care._ Well it's going to be fine; at least they won't find me here._ I started walking around thinking about what happened a few minutes ago, but then something catched my attention, there was a building, it looked old and empty. I felt curious and went inside to investigate. _Huh? What is this place…it's so beautiful…_ I stared at the sealing; it was full with bright stars. Then I heard someone saying:

-You're lost and confused aren't you?

I turned around, it was a tall guy with sandy blond hair, and he looked like he was 35 five years or so…

-H…how do you know?

- For some reason only the kids who are confused come here Naomi-san.

-How do you know my name?

-I know everything about you. _This weirdo is starting to freak me out…_

-Relax I'm not a bad person; I just want to help you.

I don't know why but for some reason I believed him. He offered me to take a seat. I sat down silent and still, waiting for him to say something.

-When it's too dark and you can't see the stars, you will feel lost and confused, but there is always someone willing to lead you to a place where you can see clearly the stars. _… What? o_0_

He stood up and apologized because he had to leave, I nodded and he left.

It was already late when I got home, my mom was furious apparently they had called to my house to ask why I didn't went to school that day. _Crap! I was busted… Good bye freedom I'm going to miss you…_But what came after was something I didn't expected. My mom sat down and said:

-Naomi, you know that if there's something wrong you can always tell me. Now I want you to be honest ok?

-Ok mom. I said,

-Are you having troubles in your school?

-No mom. I lied. It's just a little hard to get used to, that's all. Don't worry.

With that answer my moms worried face disappeared, she grinned at me and said "Don't worry, you'll get used to it." I nodded.

I went to my room after having dinner. I took out the eggs from my schoolbag, I don't know why but deep inside me I knew I had to take good care of them, so I placed them in a basket filled with cotton. I was so tired that I fall asleep right after I took a shower.

The next morning I woke up and checked if the eggs where still there, in effect, they were still there. For some reason I didn't freak out this time. Maybe I was getting used to it. I got ready and put the eggs in my schoolbag. I had breakfast and started walking to school.

When I got there I put on my cold face and entered the class. I took a seat on my desk; from the corner of my eye I saw someone approaching me, I didn't turned around, I knew who it was.

-Good morning Sakura-san! Nagihiko greeted me. I was a little afraid and already had started to think how I could escape from him, when a voice inside my head said "Don't run away, stay and fight." Somehow that voice was right; I couldn't keep running away forever! I wasn't scared anymore. So I turned around and saw Nagihiko.

-Good morning. I answered with my usual expression.

-Sakura-san I was wondering if we could talk after school is over.

The bell rang and the class started, every body went back to their seat; that was how I noticed that Nagihiko sat behind me. The class was boring as usual but for the first time since I entered in this school, I didn't spaced out. I was too nervous.

The rest of the day seemed so long, I was starting to get anxious for some reason. Finally the last bell rang; it was already over; the school and with that the waiting.

Everybody started leaving except Nagihiko, the pink haired girl and me.

I took my schoolbag and stood up. I glared at them and said with my usual outer character:

-So…What is it?

-Oh yeah about that…first I want to introduce you to my friends.

-Huh?

-This is Hinamori Amu. He pointed the girl with pink hair. Then 2 people more entered the class, there was a girl and a boy. The boy was blond and had red/pink eyes. The girl was very short and cute; she had long ashy blond hair. Nagihiko pointed the boy and said:

-He is Hotori Tadase.

The boy smiled and said:

-Nice to meet you.

Then Nagihiko pointed the shorty and said:

-She is Mashiro Rima.

The girl stood silent. Event thought I was starting to get annoyed, I didn't want to be rude so I greeted them.

-Nice to meet you…But is that all?

-Actually…no. he said

-Ok…Can you please hurry, I want to go home before midnight…- I said.

-Yes, first let me explain something to you.

I stayed silent waiting for him to start "explaining".

- In the elementary school there is a group of kids who are the ones who represent all the students and help them; of course they have some responsibilities to fulfill too. Those kids are named the elementary Guardians._ And your point is… _But here is a little bit different. You see at first there was a group just like the Guardians they where called Knights but the older kids didn't listened the young "Knights" so it didn't worked out. So they figured out something better, there would be 3 knights minimum and 5 knights top for each grade. _I still don't get it…_ You see, Hotori-kun, Hinamori-san, Mashiro-san and I used to be all guardians, but when we graduated from elementary we were kind of promoted and became the 7th grade knights.

-And what do I have to do with that?

-Well we want you to be the 5th knight. _What!? That took me totally off guard! Ahhh! What should I do now? _I started to freak out again.

-Let me explain you something more, you see…The knights and the guardians have something that not all kids have. Well it's more a someone than a something. We, the "Knights" have someone called a Guardian Character._ Huh?_

-A Guardian Character?

-Yes. He turned around and yelled…- Guys you can come now!_ Huh?_

Suddenly a bunch of things were floating in front of the door. They came near to us and then went with their owners, I suppose. _Are these guardian characters?_ I thought.

There were 8 of them, one of them looked like a king and was next to Tadase, the other one looked like a clown and was next to Rima; then I saw 4 of them at Amu's side, one of them had a pink cheerleader outfit, the other one had a blue outfit and seemed more artistic, the other one had a green dress and an apron, and the last one had a yellow dress and shinned. Then I saw two of them at Nagihiko's side, one of them had a kimono and the other one was dressed like a break-dancer. I was in shock.

-These are Guardian Characters, guardian Characters are all part of your would-be self, the person you want to be. They are born from your heart as an egg. You know, all kids hold an egg in their hearts, their would-be self but you can't see them; but sometimes there are kids that really want to be their would-be self and wish for it with their entire heart, that is when the egg can be seen and is born. When this eggs hatch a guardian character is born.

-… _So this eggs are going to be guardian characters….I'm so confused…Wait a second! How did they know I had…?_

_-_You're probably wondering how we knew you had an egg…_ Is he a mind reader!? _Well these guys have some kind of radar that tells them the presence of a guardian or egg…So what do you say, do you want to be a knight?

-Hmm… I stared silently at my desk while I thought what should I say, When I realized I didn't knew why should I be a knight, it would only make things more complicated… They stared silently at me waiting for my answer.

-Thank you for the offer.

I said politely with my usual mask.

-But I'm afraid it would be too troublesome so I will have to decline your offer.

-Are you sure?

-Of course.

-Ok then, but the offer is still open in case you change your mind.

-Right. Was that all?

-Yes.

-Goodbye then, it was nice to meet you all.

I stood up and left.

I was in my way home when I noticed I was being followed so I started to walk faster and so did the other person. I got scared and walked even faster, the person did it too. The chaser's foot steps suddenly disappeared, I turned around to see if that person was already gone. _ Wow that was creepy…I better hurry home._ When I turned back I froze, there in front of me was the same person that had been following me for the past 6 blocks.

It was a boy, he was wearing our uniform, he had black, long and scrambled hair, and his eyes were a deep gray. He started approaching me, and then I noticed he had bat alike ears and a pair of wings. I was impressed._ How did he go from behind me to the front that fast? And more important, are the ears and wings real? Is he a mutant? Why was he following me, what does he want? _

Then I realized he was already in front of me. He looked at me with penetrating eyes and said:

-Well, well, well look what we have here.

-W…What do you want?

-I want your egg. So pleas give it to me or else…

-No!

I pressed my school bag to my chest and started running in the opposite direction as fast as my feet could go, but it was useless, in a blink of an eye he was already in front of me.

-Just be a good girl and give it to me nicely.

-Never!

I started running again when he graved my arm. Instinctively I turned around a bite him. He groaned and let me go. As soon as he did that I started running again, and again it was useless.

-That hurts, you know. I was really hopping not to use violence but since you were such a bad girl…You leave me no choice…

He started walking toward me, slowly and threatening with a grin in his face. Every step he took forward I took it backward. Unfortunately I got stocked, my back was towards a tree, and I had no escape. My heart was beating fast, I was afraid.

He was closer and closer every second, the more close he get; the more hard I pressed my schoolbag towards my chest. The only thing I could think about was:_ No, my eggs. Pleas don't take them away…If only I was stronger…No! Please stay away! Leave me alone!_ Suddenly I heard a ***crack*** from the inside of my bag. My eyes went wide to the sound._ I broke my eggs…I broke them…_ I thought. I was about to start crying when I heard a loud, fierce voice screaming:

-Hey! Open this damn bag!

-Huh?

I opened the bag. Shock was written all over my face when I saw a tiny thing float out of it. It was a guardian character; my guardian character. She had brown hair with a ponytail, and her eyes were brown as well, they looked wild. She had a weird outfit; it was a black short tight with a brown leather loin cloth, a black top, a belt around her neck, fur boots and the most important thing is that she had wolf like ears and tail.

-Finally! I was starting to get suffocated in there…Hi! Naomi-chan my name is Akira! I'm glad we finally met.

She said.

-Ho…How did you know…?

She interrupted me and said:

-There is no time for explanations…I believe we have some more important things to do now, like kicking some bat butts._ Oh shoot! I totally forgot._

-Oh yeah? Bring it dog!

A voice exclaimed from the top of the guy's shoulder, it was his guardian.

-Who are you calling dog! You bug eater!

-You are so going to regret that! Let's go Keith, Attack them already!

-Fine…

He said while flying super fast towards us.

-Let's go Na-chan! _**Jump, kick, punch!**_ Adrenaline filled up my body.

He threw a punch at me but I blocked it. _Wow, I can't believe we are actually fighting! _I thought. Then I realized that I had a pair of ears and a tail just like Akira. He continued throwing punches and kicks at me repeatedly and I somehow managed to avoid them, actually it was pretty simple because I could see every move he made in slow motion.

-Ok Na-chan! Good job! Now it's our turn, let's attack them!

I instinctively jumped trough the air, _Ahh!! I have never jumped so high in my life!_ Then we were face to face with my opponent. Then as a reflex I threw a punch at him.

-Ouch! That really hurt you brat!

-Ohm…I so not regret that you big baby.

-Well you don't regret it just yet , but you'll get there don't worry.

As soon as he said that he threw a punch at me, I avoid it again, I was getting good at it.

-God! Is that all you can do? What did I do to you? Why do you want my egg?

-It's nothing personal, doll face. But it would have been a lot easier if you had given me that egg since the beginning.

-That's funny! But let me tell you that I won't ever do that.

-Well…I wasn´t asking

He threw another punch at me, I avoided it. Then I realized it was already noon._ Shoot! I have to go home! If I don't … O_O I better get home right now!_

-What are you thinking about doll face?

He said with a grin in his face. I was getting a little pissed off.

-It's non of your business, besides I'm getting a little tired here. I think I should go home now.

-Is that so…haha then let's leave it for tomorrow. Goodbye, see you next time.

-Huh? Just like that?

.Yeah, Just like that.

And with that he flew away in a blink of an eye. _He might be mean but he sure has style and he is not bad looking at all…W…what are you thinking about Naomi!?! Better hurry home…_

-That sure was an intense battle! Akira said.

-Yeah it was…Huh?_ Oh…I totally forgot about her…now that I think about it…I can't go home with a new pair of ears and a tail!! What do I do?_

-Don't worry Na-chan; we can change it back whenever you want.

-Umm…ok first of all, can you read my mind?

-Just when we are synchronized.

-Ok. Then, can we change back? I've got to go home before my mom freaks out.

-Sure………Done!

-Really? Oh I see…That was quick.

-Don't misunderstand what I'm about to say but…don't we have to go home before your mom gets worried?

-Oh! You're right, better hurry.

I rushed home and thankfully when I got there my mom didn't flip out. After a cold shower, I went to my room. There I saw her, with the other two eggs. _I can't believe this is actually happening to me…But I'm sure that she is real, well at least I hope so…_

-Hey Na-chan, that fight today was amazing! I mean, when he flew like swoosh and you jumped like swoop and then you punched him like pow! That was amazing!

-Yeah it was, but keep it down your going to make my parents wake up!

-Don't worry! They can't hear me or see me.

-Is that so…

-Great isn't it!? Now we can talk all day long!

-Umm… I don't think so, remember that I have to go to school tomorrow.

-But…

-I'm sorry, goodnight!

-Jezz…you're so boring…You are too much of a good girl, thank God I'm here to change that!

-Ok whatever you say, goodnight.

Even thought I've said that, I couldn't get to sleep. My head was spinning around. Everything happened so fast, besides what was that boy about_? Now that I think about it, he had our school uniform, but he must be in a superior grade because instead of shorts he had pants… Maybe all this things about the knights and all that have something to do about him wanting to take away my eggs…I better talk to them tomorrow……. I still can't understand why did that boy wanted my eggs…O_o I just realized something now! If that boy has my school's uniform, then that means…That means I'll probably see him there! I mean sooner or later I will meet him again! Oh no! What do I do?!? _

My head was working almost all night, worrying about the moment I meet him again. I was awake and the only thing I could think about was when that moment came what should I do. I thought about it again and again until I finally fell asleep.


End file.
